I have something to tell you
by the-rebel-archer
Summary: A one-shot in which Scott and Lydia each have something to tell each other. And really, Scott shouldn't be so late. Scott/Lydia


**A fairly short little Scydia one-shot because there really aren't enough out there and I think they make such a sweet couple :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf *Sigh* **

Scott was late, and to Lydia, that was unacceptable.

Contrary to popular belief past the carefully maintained, made-up and permanently perfect façade she assumed, Lydia was a natural worrier; not that living in the supernatural infested Beacon Hills helped that particular situation. And right now, she was worrying.

Striding around the apartment purposely, without any actual purpose, the red head pursed her lips and gazed at the framed photo sitting on the small table next to the couch; despite the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach (a feeling she was disconcertingly used to whether it from a supernatural foresight or plain old female intuition) she felt a warm smile tug at the corners of her lips. The photo wasn't particularly well taken, almost an accident by Scott's mom but an amazingly well timed one at that; it was the day of Scott's college graduation, he stood with a familiar lop sided grin on a much more chiseled face than from high school holding Lydia by his side, the couple were looking into each other's eyes having a silent conversation that in retrospect she wished she could remember.

It was around college that the two finally figured out their feelings for each other. They were the only two of the pack to go to the same college as each other; Lydia for a PhD in advanced mathematics and physics and Scott to become a doctor, it had came as a surprise to everyone really that he didn't go to veterinary school but a simple shrug and 'I've been helping my mom take pain away from patients in the hospital, I want to learn how to heal them too' sufficed and honestly, the fact he got the grades necessary and a full scholarship for playing on the college's lacrosse team surprised them much more than his career choice ever did. And secretly, when his acceptance letter came in along with hers on the same day she couldn't have been more pleased.

Spending time with Scott McCall and not liking him was impossible; no matter how hard Lydia tried she couldn't resist his cheerful smile and warm eyes. At first, they had hung out between classes and at lunch only during the day and on the nights of the full moon (one of the downfalls of being an alpha apparently was the increased pull of the moon on his psyche, he needed a much stronger distraction and anchor-she didn't realise until the third full moon that _she_ was his anchor) and just like the earth's gravitational pull, she was sucked farther into Scott's world. They began spending nights at each other's dorms, spending hours on Netflix and eating take away pizza out the box (Lydia of course made eating the fast food look elegant of all things while McCall in typical boy/werewolf fashion inhaled his at an incredible rate and still managed to get tomato sauce all over their surroundings.

Eventually it hit the point where they were living with each other mostly full time, jumping between rooms to avoid annoyed roommates and casual contact became more intimate, fingers brushing against each other when reaching towards another slice of pizza moved to hand holding and soft smiles changed to soft kisses. It never really became official, it had just _happened_. In a way, it was like they were made for each other; like fate was finally giving her a chance at a normal relationship instead of relationships that burned bright like a flame and faded just as quickly. Scott was the moon to her sun, gentle and subdued contrasting to the fiery brightness of her personality (he was the only person who she would allow to compare her attitude to her hair).

After one too many eye rolls and 'why the hell is he here again?!'s from Lydia's jealous roommate, Scott gently suggested they rent an apartment just outside of campus for the privacy they needed and to get away from the roommates that they didn't bond with over their years at the college until their degrees were finished (conveniently within a week or two of each other). Although neither would admit it, they missed the pack like they would a hole in their hearts. It was much more difficult getting to know people when they could never know the real you. Despite Lydia's perfectly curled hair, glossy lips and 'one step ahead of the latest seasons' fashion, no body other than Scott at the college knew the genius girl was a banshee, a wailing woman who just so happened to be dating a werewolf. When she thought about it, it seemed like some sort of clichéd and crappy teenage show about the supernatural. She had considered selling the idea to MTV at one point.

So they packed up their few belongings and moved to their first apartment together, sending a Christmas card to the pack with a photo of the two together holding hands and smiling happily on an ice rink set up in the main square of their campus-they really, _really_ hoped they picked up on those subtle hints. The rest as they say, was history.

After gaining their degrees, the pair had returned to Beacon Hills gotten their dream jobs-Lydia as a lecturer in the closest and most esteemed college and occasional high school cover while Scott joined BHMH with his mother as a very talented, young professional doctor- and the pack couldn't have been happier with being whole again, each respective member returned from their degrees or college courses. Isaac and Alison had finally gotten together, much to the chagrin of her father-apparently he still held a grudge against all the werewolves for some reason or other, Stiles had found an unexpected relationship with Cora and Derek, well he was trying. A year after their return and seven years of dating later, Scott proposed and they had gotten married in an intimate and small wedding; while as a child she had dreamed of huge weddings with all the extravagancies, her real wedding was so much better. They had gotten married on the beach with a canopy decorated with white lilies, silks and chiffons under the pale light of the full moon; as symbolic as it was romantic.

And it was here that Lydia found herself, pacing restlessly waiting on her husband to come home. She had news to tell him! Not exactly a rare occurrence for the gossip queen but this was something she really wanted to tell him. Falling into the couch with a frustrated huff, Lydia ran a manicured hand through her loose curls and flipped on the tv-maybe she could catch up on pretty little liars while she waited? Her interest soon waned however and she sat staring blankly at the screen, waiting-hyper alert-on the familiar creak of the door opening.

She didn't have to wait too long as soon she heard a quiet,

"Lyds? You in?" Bouncing up, she pursed her lips and made her way into the kitchen where Scott stood putting away a few items of shopping and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick! And I have something to tell you." To emphasise her point she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips; however her heels were off and she lost intimidation points to the very obvious gap in height. Scott had changed quite a bit since high school, he no longer had an awkward air about him; quite the opposite much to Lydia's pleasure. He stood at just over six foot with broad shoulders and a well muscled body, he lost the puppy fat (irony! She couldn't help but snort when she made that comparison) around his face and gained a sharp nose and eyes that his inner wolf and an ancient roman would have been proud of.

Not to say she hadn't changed, young adulthood had brought out a different type of radiance despite her supposed beauty and charm, she had been told by many of the nurses that she was lucky Scott was so loyal to her; many of the younger nurses and doctors had been trying their luck with him. When questioned about this he merely shrugged and pulled her into a tight hug 'It's because you're my mate-I know it's an odd concept but I've never felt this way before, it's like, if something were to happen to you, I'd lose a part of my soul.' And then he had given her that gentle, sincere smile and she had believed him. She had been around him for so long that her husband acting more like an animal honestly didn't surprise her. The occasional scenting, eyes flashing red and reflecting light from street lamps now came second nature to her. She had always tried to be a better person because of him, _for _him as well if she thought about it truthfully. Then again, she was his wife and therefore allowed to be jealous. Just as an extra precaution towards inexperienced newbie's, the red head had made sure to rub her scent all over his clothes from then on.

It had worked if the slightly dazed look when he put them on signified anything.

"I was out. I have a surprise for you." That garnered another eyebrow raise and an,

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" He rubbed his neck sheepishly and grinned down at her before giving her a peck on the lips and rolling up the sleeve on his right arm, exposing the wrist side of his forearm.

"Oh my god." Lydia whispered, eyes widening to extraordinary sizes as she took in the tattoo. It stretched from his wrist to just before the joint of his elbow and was elaborately designed; all in a very Celtic theme the silhouette of a black wolf with red eyes howled at the moon behind him, the centre piece was interwoven between links and Celtic patterns working their way around his arm, these lines in turn were wrapped in white lilies. A small triskele could even be spotted nestled in the links above the wolf. It was beautiful, but quite a large tattoo and she remembered the story from Stiles about his first tattoo. She had never looked at blow torches in the same way again.

Reaching a hand out gently, she ran her nail along the lines admiring the intricate pen work-It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Looking up into his grinning face in fear, she whispered to him,

"Scott, this must have _hurt like nothing on earth_!" He gave a shrug. All the best moments in her life seemed to come from a single shrug.

"I did it for you, so it was worth it." God she hated how big a heart he had sometimes. Eyes roaming over the inking once again she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him, desperately and fiercely before mock slapping his arm.

"Don't you ever worry me like that again!" Her husband laughed and suddenly relieved, Lydia laughed with him. She couldn't help it, his smile made her smile. Playing with a lock of her hair she smiled coyly at him before swishing her hips and moving forwards, advancing upon the werewolf who grinned with teeth sharper than normal in anticipation and asked,

"Aren't you wondering what news I have?" Running hands through his hair and letting out another short laugh, he leaned slightly to her height and rubbed his chin in mock thought while Lydia's stomach did back flips in a mixture of nerves and joy, at least she thought it was.

"What, my love, what news do you have?" Reaching up onto her tip toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they leaned against the kitchen counter and kissed his cheek with the rough beginnings of a beard present before whispering into his ear,

"I'm pregnant." She really wished someone had been there to take an 'accidental' photo of his face at that moment.

**This really was a total 'spur of the moment' thing. I got the idea from tumblr and then kind of started thinking about it in my head. Before I knew it my laptop was on and I was rapidly typing out my ideas before I forgot them all! Personally, I really love the idea of Scott and Lydia together-it just works! At least to me it does :) **

**To anyone that is reading my other fic, don't worry I should have an update out soon-I have been writing discursive essays like theres no tomorrow for the past few months and haven't had an awful lot of time, but Christmas break should give me plenty of time to spend on it!**

**And if you really liked this fic, give me a wee review! They really make my day! It was supposed to be a one shot but if anyone wants to see different aspects to their relationship I'd actually quite happily make it into a series of ficlets. I have a few ideas already lined up. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
